And So It Begins!
by FalalalaLa
Summary: Eurovision 2012 has kicked off and the nations aren't going to back down from a challenge! Each perform their best and try hard to become this year's winner!


"If youuuuu love someone, follow your heart cause loveeee comes once if you're luucky enough!" England sang, softly swaying to the gentle music. Dressed in a fine black suit, he began to sing louder as two dancers twirled behind him. A few of the nations were snickering backstage.

"And he tells us there is nothing between him and America." France laughed, his hands on his hips.

"Well, the sad thing is that America won't even see this!" Hungary said angrily. "How will they be able to declare their love for one another if one of them doesn't even see the other's performance? I mean really, I'm just tired of waiting for them to-"

"Miss Hungary," Estonia interrupted. "I'm sure it'll all turn out fine in the end."

Hungary huffed at him, whispering underneath her breath, "But not soon enough."

"Love will set you freeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The last lyric of the song ended as the audience clapped at their first finalist. England blew a kiss (erupting in more screams from the onlookers) as an Azerbaijan official helped guide him and his three performers to their Green room. Hungary stood up, clad in a black leather outfit, grabbed a mike and winked at the remaining finalists. "I'll see you guys in the winner's circle!" And walked on out with her band mates.

"Hungary looks so pretty this year! I really love the jacket!" Italy exclaimed, watching Hungary perform on stage. A few of the other countries made small talk about the song and of the outfits. Most of them agreed that the song (and the outfits) was very in touch with Hungary's personality.

As she finished up her performance and Albania took the stage, Lithuania was starting to get sweaty palms, rubbing them together. He pulled at the collar of his white shirt. "What is wrong, Lithuania?" Estonia asked.

The Baltic nation gave an uneasy smile. "I'm just a little nervous about my song. I really hope I can get my feelings across…" Estonia gave a comforting pat on his back.

"Don't worry, you will be great!"

Another hand touch Lithuania's back, sending shivers down his spine. "That's right, friend. You will do excellent." Russia smiled at him.

"Oh… Thank you. That's nice of you to say, Russia."

"Well of course! For it doesn't matter how well you do, I shall become the winner of this contest!"

Lithuania was more than glad when an official told him he was up, rushing out of the reach from the likes of Russia and onto the smoke-filled stage. Before he began, he placed a dazzling blindfold onto himself. He made a mental note to thank Poland for giving it to him.

The nations watched as he started to perform, confused about the blindfold until he sang, "Love is bliiiiind!" Several of them cooed at the thought, awing at him and making several comments (several lewd ones from France and Turkey about Lithuania's kinks and then comparing it to Germany's, who immediately started to blush and turned away). As the music picked up, Lithuania took off the blindfold, determination now in his eyes. He did a one hand cartwheel and shook his hips in a sensual motion. If you thought the nations were surprised about the whole love is blind idea, they were even more astonished that Lithuania was able to pull off moves like that successfully. Whistling could be heard from backstage and wild cheers from the crowd.

The song finished with Lithuania giving a low bow before joining England and Hungary in the green room. A few minutes later and the tall Russian nation was on stage, dressed in a long red garment along with five other women. He placed some baked goods into an oven set on stage, singing along with the women. "Koooootem njaaaanj buuuuj-buj budeeee, sjuuuuuleeeeemy kerekteeeeee!"

The music suddenly pumped up as Russia sang quite proudly, "Party for everybody! Dance!"

All of the nations didn't know what to make of this. Russia was obviously excited and happily singing and dancing on stage. It was a little odd to them, and didn't know what their reaction was actually supposed to be. Ukraine was lightly swaying to the music, softly singing the lyrics to herself. Romano promptly covered his ears after Spain started to sing along as well.

The viewers shouted to them after the song was finished, and the nations suddenly felt a need to worry that this will become a top song. "There's no way it'll even be in the top five!" Denmark exclaimed, laughing. "Just look at how ridiculous that was! I mean, baking while singing? Pfftt, no way."

Norway gave a stern glace at Denmark, which promptly shut him up. Iceland passed by the two, quietly muttering to himself of how he was surrounded by idiots. He stepped up on the platform, dressed in a nice jacket and skinny pants, a blank look on his face as he sung. A woman with long blonde hair with a violin joined him.

The lights changed sporadically as they sang the main chorus. "The dawn will break, the darkness faint. Forever we'll be freeeeeee!"

The three Nordics looked at his performance, Denmark smiling as Iceland gave his all out on the stage. Others were a bit concerned about the emo-styled song. Small fireworks were lit onstage as the song ended, the audience clapping for the 7th finalist.

Almost suddenly, Cyprus appeared, clad in a short beige dress, moving his arms up and down on the podium. Greece's eyes grew large as Cyprus danced away, Turkey shaking his head in approval. Italy began to dance in circles, Spain joining him as the chorus of "La la laaa" was echoed through the building. Germany face palmed as Denmark forced Norway up, spinning him a few times before the other nation smacked his arm. France had a video camera, making a mental note to either find or create that same dress.

Cyprus said thank you as he was escorted off with his backup dancers. "He's sure to be in the finals!" Turkey said, slapping Greece's back.

"Stupid… idiot… get off my back." But Turkey only laughed, smacking harder. France gathered up his flowing corset dress, flipping his blonde hair. "Now, watch how a real winner does it." And starts to whistle as he leaves.

The stage was black as a shirtless gymnast does several backflips, joined by three others. Romano snorted. "Of course the bastard has shirtless men performing with him."

"Hot shirtless men." Turkey said, licking his lips. "France always knows how to pick them!"

"Well, what did you expect? It wouldn't be France if there wasn't somebody somewhat naked!" Romania said, shaking his head.

Though unfortunately for them, it did get worse. The men lifted France up and danced around him, earning some sighs from several nations about how typical it was. Near the end of the song, a fan started below France as the light garments flew above him, revealing the corset without the other garments surround it. You could hear several shouts, one of them from an angry Englishman telling France to "cover up that garbage!", as he continued to dance.

"Un jouuurr au-delàaaaaaa on se retrouuuuuuveraaaaaa!"

Everyone was glad when France finally stepped off stage. Romano sighed. "I don't want to perform after seeing that."

Italy grabbed his brother's hand, waving it around frantically. "We'll be fantastic, Romano! Aren't you excited? I can't wait to start singing on stage and performing and everything!"

"You mean when _I _perform on stage. You played on the piano with that slow song last year, don't try to get all the glory this year too!" Romano yelled, walking out. Italy ran behind him, replying back "No, I didn't mean… Romano! Wait for me!"

In red high heel shoes and a short silver dress was Romano as he stood center-staged. Italy was in a suite dancing next to two cute women as backup singers.

"I'm sure you'll smile, ready to go. You're an independent grown man after all."

Spain was most definitely starting as Romano shook his butt, wolf whistling every few seconds. It was obvious who Romano was singing about in the song, though several of the nations sat rigid when Romano sang "But have you asked yourself why I bought a brand new gun shot." Spain, on the other hand, thought nothing of it, clapping loudly as the Italy brothers left for the green room.

"I'd be careful about being around Romano." Germany said while watching the two brothers bicker in their seats. Spain only laughed. "Why? He sang me such a nice song! I'll be sure to return the favor!"

Germany shrugged, watching Estonia take the stage with a single spotlight on him. He sang softly in his black and grey vest, looking very snazzy. He barely paid any mind to the camera surrounding him, preferring to sing his heart out instead. He only looked at the camera once, giving a gentle look.

"Kuuuuuuula.. nüüd."

A woman in white joined him, staying far away from him as to not take the spotlight entirely off him. The lights grew bright red, the music intensifying. Lithuania was wiping his eyes by the end of his friend's performance, clapping loudly.

It was a surprise to the nations when Norway started walking out, a hood covering his head as a pop beat started. He strutted out, shaking his hips in _desirable_ ways.

"You know it's making me hot and baby I don't stop. It's like a fire in my soul!"

Denmark promptly dropped the sandwich he was eating, flabbergasted. Sweden was stunned, his eyes widening behind his glasses. Ukraine covered her mouth, blinking as though making sure this was the same Norway they knew and loved she was seeing performing.

"What can move your body baby? You better, nanananananana, you better, nananananana~! Come on now, what can move your body baby?"

Someone had replaced Norway with an alien, Sweden thought. And after looking around at the others still left backstage, he was sure he wasn't alone in this thought. Denmark had the best face on, completely shocked with his mouth wide open. And when Norway moved off stage, he mouthed a few words directed towards the Danish man: _See you in last place._

Denmark growled, feeling challenged, and began to move out when a hand stopped him. "You're after me, Denmark." Romania smirked as the host country began their performance. "Calm down a bit and then show him what you've got."

The other man laughed, pulling off his captain hat for a minute. "I hope Norge knows that he's messing with the beast. I'm going to fuckin' pulverize him when I get on stage!"

When Azerbaijan finished her song, Romania walked onto the platform with several men. It was like as though a mini marching band had stepped out, clad in white outfits. Romania, in a short orange dress, shouted out, "Mandinga every day, mandinga zaleilah!" Hearts floated around the background, earning a cheer from Italy in the green box. France started to move his body with the music, even England as well.

In three minutes, Romania finished his song and walked off with confidence, smiling brightly, his one vampire tooth showing. Denmark growled, finally glad he was able to get up. He joined the stage with five others, all in different costumes. He wore skinny black, leather pants with a sleeveless red uniform top and his captain hat.

"Should've known betterrrrr!" The entire song, besides for looking at his band mates, was spent staring right at Norway, who only smirked in response.

"Changing like the weatherrrr, maybe it's trueeee! Maybe it's true." He finished, waving to the audience.

After Denmark was Greece, of whom Turkey was laughing at. The Greek was wearing a short dress, though not ashamed of it at all. The normally sleepy country was attentive, moving his body with the other background dancers.

"You make me want your Aphrodisiac!" One of the dancers ran a hand up his leg, of which Greece only walked over to another dancer, shaking his lower half of his body. The crowd was into the song, definitely intrigued with the dancing. It was sexual and almost erotic.

When the nation finished, he paid close attention to the next singer, Sweden. He had a feeling the Swede was going to have another great year.

The stage was dark, a fan blowing into Sweden's face, the white strobe lights going crazy. His features were dark, but you could see the black flowy outfit he adorned, the long green jacket flowing behind him. The music picked up as he sang "Euphorrrrriaa!" His feet gliding like a Michael Jackson dance move to his right, almost tip-toeing his way around. "Forever, 'till the end of time!"

The countries were on their toes, bringing in what the Swede was singing. Some of them were surprised, for the Swede was normally shy and quiet and here he was giving it all for this performance, singing with a passion. Near the end of the song, it began to snow on stage. The other Nordic nations knew that was for a certain Finn who didn't make it to the Finals. The song ended as the backup dancer allowed Sweden to jump over him as he panted, smiling. It was undeniable that he had a fantastic performance.

Turkey only grinned, ready to take on after the Swede. When he came up, he was pumping it. Surrounded by five other men in long capes (Italy whispered to Romano about how they looked like America's costume from last year's Halloween party). He was jumping, singing about ships, eventually creating a Turkish man-boat of sorts. While pleased with his work, several audience members only giggled at how much the song represented a certain online site.

Spain clapped and cheered for Turkey, following up after him. He looked for the hot-tempered Italian in the green box and winked at him before he started to sing in his long black dress.

"Perdón si no supeeeeee decir. Que lo que eraaaas todoooo paraaa mí. Perdón por el dolor…"

The nations that didn't know Spanish were utterly lost, but Romano, who was forced to learn Spanish as a child, sat there blushing hard.

"Perdónameeee si no supe amarte amooooooor!"

Italy noticed his brother blushing, and turned towards him with a confused look on his face. "Hey Romano, what's big brother Spain saying? Why is your face red? Are you alright?" Romano refused to look at his brother, saying how Spain was a bastard.

"Si no estás no sale el sooooool!"

Germany didn't know Spanish very well, but even he could tell that Spain was singing this song towards a certain Italian. It was just so romantic, so cheesy. So very utterly… Spain.

Spain finished the song with the audience cheering, smiling and waving to everyone. As he passed by the Italy green box, he blew a kiss in Romano's direction. Italy started to coo, only to have Romano smack him upside the head. Germany could hear the wails from backstage, sighing.

_Well, it's now or never _Germany thought. _Spain isn't the only one with a song like that._

Surprisingly enough, both Spain and Germany had similar songs, though the reactions of the Italy brothers were different.

While Germany was singing on stage, a hat covering his head as the music started slowly, Italy paid a lot of attention to the performance. After a minute, he realized that Germany was singing of a time when he had been afraid to approach the Italian.

"Never thought I'd be so strong, but pieces of me break so easy. What I thought would be the end, is just the feeling that you freed me."

Italy felt like crying as the lights moved around the stage. When the song finished, Italy was the loudest, tears streaming down his face. He didn't blink an eye about the officials guarding his box, pushed them out of the way, and ran to Germany the moment he entered the room. Unlike the other nations, Italy didn't think of winning, the contest was for fun. He couldn't see Germany as an enemy of any kind, even in a singing contest. The German hugged the Italian back, earning a few awws from the other countries. Hungary was trying hard to contain her nosebleed, recording everything. Prussia was shedding a few tears as well from Germany's green box.

Meanwhile, the songs continued and it finally was Ukraine's turn. Pink Flowers were adorned on her head, a white flowing dress reaching down to her feet. Her voice ranged from high to low as she sang over again "You can be my guestttt!" The performance included animated dancers behind her, the music once again bringing people to dance. Russia clapped for his older sister, smiling as she passed him when she was finished.

Now it was time for the points from all the different countries across Europe. The nations were excited, eagerly waiting. Though England was having a hard time since Sealand decided to visit him, asking him repetitively why he didn't get to sing a song too.

Romania stood up, giving 8 points to Greece (who was on the verge of tears) and ten to Sweden (who only grunted in response). On the tv screen (for the nations not the green box) was Austria, giving 12 points to Sweden (Prussia yelled out angrily for not giving any to Germany, only to be punched by his brother and given a strict lecture about manners). Ukraine gave 10 of her points to her brother, Russia. Russia smiled and gave a wave from over in his box.

Belarus gave 8 points to Lithuania (who also nearly cried at hearing the news), 10 to Ukraine, and 12 to Russia. "Dearest brother, I gave you all my points to help you win! Now, marriage marriage marriage marriage marriage…!" Russia ran as Belarus took off after him, the guards unable to handle her, her hands in the air just waiting to snatch up her brother. Russia ended up in the corner, crying.

Belgium gave her points to Russia and Sweden, smiling as several other nations gave out their points. France gave 10 to Estonia (who gave a light bow in his direction) and 12 to Sweden (who now was alert that he was starting to become number 1). After he had finished giving his points, you could hear England yelling about how he gave none to him, calling him a git, a frog, and several other unmentionable things. In a matter of seconds, England got his hand on ale, drinking and giving his points to Spain, his brother, and Sweden, laughing and pointing at the other nations in his misery of being in last place.

Turkey decided not to give any to Greece (who returned the favor), saying "Screw You, I ain't giving ya nothing!" Greece gave all his points to Cyprus, who gave all his points to Greece. The two embraced, smiling at one another.

Bulgaria made a bold move and gave points to Sweden, earning a glare from his close friend Romania. "Hey, I couldn't help it, the song was catchy!"

Switzerland gave his points to Spain, saying "It's not like I wanted to give them to you! Liechtenstein liked your song and wanted me to give you a fairly large amount of points is all!" Spain chuckled and thanked him anyway.

Netherlands gave his points to Turkey (he loved the capes) and to Sweden (to piss off Denmark due to a bet), smirking as he continued to pet his pet rabbit. Portugal gave 12 points to Spain, cheering him up and promising paella when they next got together.

Iceland gave points to the rest of his "brothers", who chuckled and called him a kid, making him uncomfortable. Sweden gave points to Estonia and Cyprus with a stern look on his face. The two nations shivered in fear and quietly thanked him.

Surprisingly, Norway didn't give any points to Iceland, who gave him a hard glare. Norway didn't support Denmark either, who was also fuming. In an attempt to piss Norway off, Denmark call both Russia and Germany "handsome" when giving points. He also said, "And to my very nice neighbor, Sweden!" which made Sweden stiffen up.

Lithuania gave points to Estonia and Sweden as Estonia gave points to Russia, Germany, and Sweden. Latvia also gave points to Estonia and Russia, though he shivered in fear because he gave Sweden 12 and could feel Russia's glare, a chant of "kolkolkol" in the air.

Spain gave his points to Russia, Romania and Sweden, giving Italy one point. "WHAT?" Romano yelled, standing up on top of his seat. Spain wasn't paying attention anymore, but Romano yelled at Italy "WE ARE NOT GIVING HIM ANY FUCKIN' POINTS."

"But Romano, he-"

"I DON'T CARE, GIVE IT TO YOUR POTATO LOVING BASTARD OF A FRIEND."

Romano was beyond pissed. And following what his brother said, Italy gave none to Spain (and Sweden as well, shocking him and a few other countries). He gave 8 to Germany, waving at him and smiling. Though Germany only gave Italy 2 points in return.

Italy gave a hard glare at Germany, and Germany knew after all this was over, he was dead.

Then, several people were screaming in excitement as person dressed as Mr. Lordi appeared on screen. Sweden's eyes widened with surprise.

Finland, dressed as a metal band member, gave points to Russia and his good friend Estonia. "And we give out 12 points," he said, slowly saying each word. "To the hottest, prettiest, cutest babe… SWEDEN!"

Sweden blushed, finding a sudden interest in the floor. He was glad that Finland enjoyed his performance.

Russia gave his points to Ukraine and Sweden (he was very confident in giving him the points for he believed that he would still be able to win no matter what) while Hungary gave her points to Germany and Sweden (and a few for Italy).

When everything was counted up, the announcer exclaimed with merriment, "And the Eurovision 2012 winner is…. SWEDEN!"

Sealand and Ladonia (who traveled through the computer) began to jump up and down, mocking England for getting a low score once again. France shrugged and started to flirt with a few ladies nearby. Italy and Romano grabbed Spain and Germany by the ear and walked out, not pleased with them as they tried to calm the Italians down. Turkey went away for a few drinks with his batman groupie, Greece and Cyprus eagerly talking to one another not far behind. Hungary stayed, wanting to capture the moment she knew would be coming. Most of the other nations left, ready to party at their own homes.

Sweden was glomped by Finland, still in his costume but without the mask, tearing running down his face. He grabbed Sweden and kissed him in front of everybody, people laughing and cheering. Norway and Denmark began to bicker to one another about how they were in last place and how the other didn't support them. Iceland quietly followed, just as mad. Sweden was not going to be invited to their after party of tears and alcohol.

"Stockholm 2013!" Sweden yelled, holding the trophy up high with his other arm wrapped around Finland. Confetti flew around while everyone danced, the stage lights going crazy and the night fell.

Meanwhile across the Atlantic Ocean…

"Ah, Tumblr. A place where one can know anything and everything in a moment's notice. I'm so glad my Marvel movie is doing well! Everything is Marvel this and Marvel that! It's just freakin' marvelous!" America said, scrolling down his dashboard. "Well, I've reached the end here and over a hundred new posts!"

He clicked on the icon, expecting more Marvel and superheroes, only to see tons and tons of posts about something called… Eurovision? "Wait, what the hell? What happened to my Marvel? What the heck is a Eurovision? NOOOOOOOO!" As he was overcome with Eurovision feels.

* * *

***A/N: **GAH. Took me a few hours because I wanted to make sure I got some details right. Nothing much to say, just wrote it on a whim ^^; So it's not very good, and was completely for fun! So I'm not going to worry at all about this and I'm tired 'cause it's one in the morning and I'm feeling like as though my bones had be sucked out of my body.  
Congrats to Sweden!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. I don't own or have anything to do with Eurovision, the performers, or songs as well._


End file.
